Classrooms Transcript
Senior Classrooms Danielle and Phoenyx Enter Trashley Marie Danielle struggle in the handcuffs. "Yo! You can't call my mom! I-I swear I am 18! My ID is in my bag! Just look in there!" Tears welled up in her eyes. Maya Rice Felix is gone before Dani can even finish protesting contacting her mother, leaving her alone in the room with Phoenyx. Phoenyx takes a spot on top of a nearby desk, watching Dani struggle silently. She appears to be fairly relaxed, but she's ready to jump up at a moment's notice if Dani tries anything. After a few moments, Nyx mutters, "I think it would be in your best interest to remain silent." Trashley Marie Danielle sat in the random classroom looking at the officer. She scoffed. "Look, you can't keep me in here forever. I know my fucking rights!" She attempted slipping out of the cuffs again. Maya Rice "I'm not planning on keeping you here forever," Nyx sighs, tired of Danielle's attempts to free herself. "Just until your parent or guardian has been contacted." Trashley Marie Danielle panics. "My mom doesn't care what happens to me." She then looks down and sighs. Maya Rice Nyx, not one for sympathy, simply shrugs. "Tough luck, kid. She's going to have to show up eventually whether she cares or not." Phoenyx watches Danielle for a few moments, seeming to be examining her. "You could have avoided all of this, you know." Trashley Marie Danielle nods. "She was fighting the only person that does care. I wasn't letting the little cunt get away with it." Daniel looks away, struggling the slightest bit. Maya Rice Nyx rolls her eyes at Danielle. The student seems to be missing her point. "Listen, kid, I know you must be thinking that you're a total badass right now, but if you pull shit like this in school? You're going to get your ass thrown out." Nyx leans back. "And it sounds like you wouldn't exactly want to be stuck at home, huh? Get over yourself." Nyx scoffs, shaking her head. Trashley Marie Danielle looks at the officer in complete and utter shock. She always knew that, but no one had ever bothered to say t to her. They just threw her to the side like trash, no care. "Yeah whatever." Maya Rice Phonyx lets out a quiet sigh, shaking her head and running a hand through her hair. Having to sit in the classroom with Danielle is stressing her out. She's never been good at handling kids...neither has her brother, but she'd much rather be in his place right now. She briefly considers trying to contact Felix, but doesn't want to distract herself, remembering that she's supposed to be keeping a close eye on Danielle. Trashley Marie Danielle sees the officer is stressed. "Look, my mom isn't even home. She is probably at the Lyte Club on 3rd in town. My little brother is probably home with my dead-beat uncle." Maya Rice Phoenyx scowls, biting down on her bottom lip. "...And you couldn't have just told me this before we sent an officer to your house?" Shaking her head, Nyx quickly pulls out her phone, typing off the location Danielle had given her to Felix. Trashley Marie Danielle looks up. "What. M-my house!? He doesn't have a warrant right!?" She went to jump up but was thrown off balance. Inevitably she fell to the ground, smashing her nose on the hard floor. "Shit!" Maya Rice Phoenyx startles when Danielle jumps up, wincing when she goes crashing to the ground, not moving quickly enough to stop her. "God damn it," she groans, hurrying over to Danielle and helping her up off of the floor. Her eyes narrow at the sight of her nose. "You..." she sighs loudly, tossing her head back. "God, what am I going to do with you?" Trashley Marie Dani's nose is gushing out blood. "You got a gun, I got a few ideas. Let's put our heads together." Danielle says calmly, tilting her head back. Maya Rice Phoenyx opens her mouth to respond to Dani at the exact same moment as Felix's text comes in. Groaning again, Phoneyx quickly checks her phone, eyes darkening once she reads what Felix has sent her. "Fucking hell..." she mutters under her breath, shaking her head. After a few moments she looks back to Dani, putting her phone away and using both hands to support her. "Just...fuck." She sounds exhausted. Sometimes her job was absolutely awful. "Come on, I just...need to take you to the nurse...or something." Trashley Marie Danielle stood up with the officer and groaned. "Whatever. I just tried making your job easier." Maya Rice Phoenyx doesn't respond, simply leading Danielle out of the room. She still keeps her handcuffed but allows her to lean on her shoulder for support. Dani and Pheonyx Exit Sophmore Classrooms Shanelle Enters Jerith Walker Shanelle runs into a deserted classroom and cries. Nova Enters (Texting) Maya Rice Two texts from Nova come through. To: Shanelle - 9:46 AM 'shanelle?' To: Shanelle - 9:46 AM 'are you still in the office?' Jerith Walker Shanelle quickly whips out her phone and checks her texts despite an isolating, bitter desire not to. She feels a smile begin to grow on her face before remembering Nicholas, and it vanishes again quickly. She stares at the screen of her phone before tucking it back away in her purse. She wants Nova to get worried about her. Maya Rice It takes another minute for a few more texts to come in. To: Shanelle - 9:47 AM 'are you mad at me for earlier?' To: Shanelle - 9:47 AM 'with nic?' To: Shanelle - 9:47 AM 'the football player.' To: Shanelle - 9:48 AM 'he's really nice i swear. you would like him too.' Jerith Walker Shanelle had cried harder when she didn't get any more texts for a minute, and fallen down against the wall. Now in sitting position, she reaches for her phone again and checks them. The texts do nothing but remind her about how unwanted she is. To: Nova - 9: 48 AM 'Yeah Like Every1 Likez Me Rite' Maya Rice To: Shanelle - 9:48 AM 'where are you right now?' Jerith Walker She texts the info of the classroom she's in. Nova Enters Maya Rice It takes Nova about six minutes to show up. The door handle twists as she rushes into the room, her distress clear from her expression. Her hands tremble a bit as she shuts the door behind her, fumbling with it a bit until she manages to get the lock into place. Nova can't quite believe what she's doing as she enters the room. Sneaking out of class, lying to her teacher -- she's always been an obedient student, never one to go against the rules. Spotting Shanelle against the wall, Nova's eyebrows furrow in concern. She stands still for a moment, not sure what to say. Eventually she manages a nervous laugh, stuttering, "I almost went into the wrong classroom." Jerith Walker Shanelle almost types something about what, Nova's gonna ask that and just abandon her? When she manages to realize that Nova's probably seeking her out now. Types a reassuring/confirming 'So You Comin?' but doesnt want to seem desperate, so deletes it again. Fixes her make-up. Ruins her make-up because her hand is shaking so bad. Cries more. Fixes that. Shanelle startles at Nova's presence. Then releases a quiet breath and turns back to her mirror to appear busy with her eyebrows, despite already being basically finished. "Thought you were someone else." Maya Rice Nova, not quite picking up on the fact that Shanelle is lying, frowns. She slowly approaches, stepping closer to her. "Were you expecting someone else?" Jerith Walker She shrugs. "No, but I don't think the teachers would be happy about seeing me here." Maya Rice Nova chuckles nervously again. "Uh, yeah. Probably not." Shanelle's seemingly confident, cool attitude is making her feel like even more of a mess. Reluctantly, Nova lowers herself down so that she can sit beside Shanelle. "So..." She hesitates for quite a while before eventually muttering, "Are you okay?" She cringes a bit, praying that what she said is acceptable. She doesn't want to ruin anything else today. Jerith Walker She lets out a little "hmph". "Yeah, I'm just fine!! Why wouldn't I be." continues working on her eyebrow. Maya Rice "Well, uh." Nova pauses. "I wasn't in the gym, but I kind of heard about the whole...fight...thing?" She speaks slowly, hesitantly. Jerith Walker She stops, and turns her head towards Nova, but doesn't look directly at her. "Where did you hear it from?" She narrows her eyes. "Where were you?" Maya Rice Nova, startled, responds quickly and without thinking. "I -- well I was late to the assembly, I came in after everything happened -- Nic told me." She pauses for a moment to take an unsteady breath. Jerith Walker She was about to ask why Nova, was late, but-- She stares at the floor. "...Jin kissed me." She shakes out her hair. "And then later some kid asked me to the homecoming dance and called me a bitch when I didn't want to." Maya Rice "Jin?" It takes her a moment to recall exactly who he is, although she immediately assumes he's someone shady. Nova frowns. "Who was he?" She feels immediately protective of Shanelle, wanting to track down whoever had insulted her. Jerith Walker "Yeah, Jin, you know, the bulky guy with the short brown hair, kind of a tool, has a rich daddy." The bell rings. Shanelle startles, and sighs. She thinks about her AP World History class, not exactly eager to sit through it. Stands up, makes the peace out sign. "Wish me luck." Maya Rice Nova startles at the sound of the bell as well, looking vaguely upset now that she has to leave Shanelle alone. She frowns, getting up, brushing herself off. "Good luck?" She gives a half-hearted smile, leaning over and nudging Shanelle gently. "If I know anything about you, I'm sure you'll be fine. We'll get to talk more at lunch, right?" Jerith Walker Her face does the <:c thing. "Thank you." She sniffs and wraps her arms around Nova's shoulders, briefly resting her head on one of them. "You're such a good friend." and hurries off. Shanelle and Nova Exit =